Knowledge That Can Kill
by RogerShanksLuffy
Summary: Mirajane finds an old book in the Guild's library that holds unbelievable information. But then she starts acting strange and secretive, even spending more time with Mavis. Not only that, but she's worried about Natsu... Why is the book so important? Some NaLu.


**Side Project I want to do while I'm thinking about The Order. Please check it out! It's my ultimate story. So this is Fairy Tail. I just started watching only a few weeks ago, and am already past the Grand Magic Games, because I loved it so much. In fact, it was my roommate who recommended it to me. So I felt like I had to write this now. The summary will be here too, besides the description. One-shot. Enjoy!**

 _ **Summary: Mirajane finds an old book in the Guild's library that holds unbelievable information. But then she starts acting strange and secretive, even spending more time with Mavis. Not only that, but she's worried about Natsu... Why is the book so important? Some NaLu.**_

 **CONTAINS MANGA SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN EXPENSE.**

It was unlike any other day for Mira the Demon, one of the four S-Class Wizards at Fairy Tail. Her life had been full of tragedy after her little sister Lisanna was accidentally killed, but everything had seemed like a Fairy Tale to her since LIsanna returned. All of her younger generation friends had been recommended for the S-Class exams on Tenroujima. They had defeated Grimoire Heart, the dark guild. They had survived Acnologia's assault thanks to First Master Mavis' protection. And even though the guild had been declining over the past 7 years while they were gone, they had been steadily building it back up, and had recently sealed their position as the strongest guild in Fiore once again after winning the Grand Magic Games. They had even gotten their old guild headquarters back. Since Mira had some time off from bartending at the moment, she had decided to organize the books in the library. As she walked downstairs and through the entrance, she noticed a man with black hair reading through a few books.

'Who's that…? I've never seen him here before.' She walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder politely.

"Um, excuse me for asking this, but are you a member of our guild?"

"Hm? Why yes, I am. I'm new here." He lifted up the sleeve of his shirt to show a black guild emblem.

"I see. What's your name?" she smiled, relieved that he was not stealing information from the guild.

"Ferez. Ferez Leengard."

"Nice to meet you, Ferez. I'm-"

"Mirajane Strauss, one of the S-Class Wizards here. I'm well aware of your reputation, my lady." He told her in a rather formal way. Mira was surprised. He closed the book that he was reading, and stood up, pushing his chair in.

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you, Mira, but if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment shortly, so I must take my leave."

"Of course. I was just going to make sure the books were organized anyway."

"I see. In that case, I highly recommend the book on the table with the brown binding." he smiled, and left. Mira remained still for a moment before walking over to the table. There were four books left out, so she put three of them back, but saved the brown one for last, the one that Ferez recommended to her. She read the cover, and her eyes widened. The book was very old, older than the guild itself. Across the front, it read 'The Black Wizard: Zeref' in bold black letters.

"I don't remember having a book like this in the library. It must be incredibly old, maybe from the time when the guild was founded, or maybe even before that." She opened the book carefully and looked at the inside of it. She noticed something extremely unique on the left page. She read it aloud.

"This book belongs to...Mavis Vermillion...First Master?! This was her personal copy!" She couldn't help her curiosity as she slowly began to flip through the book. After about an hour, at the end of her break, she had finished it, but could not believe what she read. Zeref's strongest demon that he ever created, named E.N.D., was actually Natsu brought back to life. Zeref's full name was Zeref Dragneel, Natsu's older brother. If not for Zeref, Natsu wouldn't even exist in this time period, due to previously dying 400 years ago. Mira decided to keep the book with her, as she didn't want any other member of Fairy Tail to know about this kind of information, at least not yet. Least of all, Natsu. She began to walk back upstairs, towards the main hall. Her mind flashed back to when she first entered the library.

" _My name is Ferez Leengard. I highly recommend this book, the one with the brown bindings."_

'! Then that means that he read this too and knows about it! I have to make sure that he doesn't tell anyone!' she panicked. She ran up the rest of the stairs and looked around frantically to see if she could spot him. She couldn't, and looked for Makarov.

"M-Master!" Mira looked at him, almost frightened.

"Mira?! What's wrong?!"

"Where did Ferez go?!"

"Who?"

"You know, Ferez Leengard, the new member of the guild. Black hair, speaks in a formal way."

"We don't have anyone like that in our guild, sorry to say. Why, did he say he was?"

"Yes, he was in the library only an hour ago. He had a black fairy tail mark on his arm. He left when I went down there, coming back up here. He didn't come through?"

"N-No. I wonder if he uses teleportation magic? In any case, he's not a member of our guild. But don't worry about it too much."

'Ferez Leengard...Ferez? That's Zeref backwards, isn't it?! Ferez Leengard is Zeref Dragneel backwards!' Mira ran outside, trying to see if she could still find the man. But he was gone. Mira slowly walked back into the guild and behind the bar counter. She placed the book under the counter on one of the shelves, hoping to keep it in sight, but also not letting anyone see it.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked nervously.

"He's out on a job with Lucy. Why?"

"No reason, just curious." she sighed.

"Mira-nee, are you feeling okay? You're acting rather strange…" Lisanna said, concerned.

"I'll be fine, Lisanna. Don't worry about me."

'It's Natsu and Zeref that I'm worried about…'

 **X**

"Lucy, we're going to stop in this town for the night. We'll head back tomorrow, because it's too late."

"Okay. That's fine. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry right now. Do you?"

"Just something small, maybe." Natsu looked around and found a small and nice restaurant.

"How about over there, my treat?" he grinned at her. She blushed happily.

"Sure!" After eating, Natsu and Lucy went to the inn, where they were going to stay for the night.

"Room for two please." They paid, and went upstairs.

"It's a good thing that we got the reward money this time." Lucy mentioned.

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Lucy frowned at him.

"Well, it almost seems like a rarity when we actually get reward money from a job, because between you, Gray, and Erza, you're always destroying something and going too far." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he chuckled. "Oh, here it is." Natsu used the key from the front desk to unlock the door, and they walked inside. The room was nice, it had a large bathroom and bathtub/shower, a desk, few chairs, TV, nightstands, and…

"There's only one bed…" Lucy murmured, both of them wide-eyed. They both went back downstairs quickly and back to the receptionist.

"Excuse me sir, but our room only has one bed, and we'd prefer it have two separate ones, so could we possibly switch?"

"I'm afraid not. You two got the last available room tonight, and it happens to be one with only one bed. But it's a king size one, so you both shouldn't have trouble sleeping together." he smiled. Lucy's face flushed crimson.

"...Alright then, I guess we'll just have to do that. Thank you!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, and they went back to the room. Natsu began to unpack his things, while Lucy just stood in the doorway, her mouth slightly open.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" He asked her.

"S-Say, Natsu, we're not really going to sleep together in the same bed are we?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not. I'm sleeping on the floor." Lucy sighed, but felt kind of bad.

"I don't want you to just sleep on the hard floor."

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to it anyways. I think I actually sleep more out of my house than in it." Lucy looked down, then began to unpack her things as well. Later on, after Lucy showered, Natsu went in and decided to take one himself.

"Hmmm…" Natsu closed his eyes and thought about their victories at the Grand Magic Games. Erza beating the 100 monsters, Laxus defeating Raven Tail all by himself, himself beating Sting and Rogue, and then later on, Erza beating Kagura and Minerva, Laxus beating Jura, Gray beating Rufus, Gray and Juvia both beating Lyon and Cheria, Gajeel beating Rogue, and Sting surrendering to all of them. But unfortunately, the bad moments were brought back too. Wendy's magic power getting stolen, Lucy getting scalded and beaten, Fairy Tail being laughed at. The Dragons…

"Lucy…" Natsu still couldn't get over the fact that Future Lucy died. Even if she wasn't from his time, she was still Lucy, no matter what. His best friend. His partner. Natsu got out of the shower and got dressed. He walked out, finding Lucy in her pajamas, watching some TV on the bed. Natsu trudged over next to it and set up his sleeping bag on the floor, lying down.

"Natsu? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm gonna go to bed. Good night, Luce." Lucy blushed at him calling her by a nickname. After a few minutes, she turned the TV off and laid on her pillow, with her eyes open. She glanced over towards Natsu, and heard him shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"I use fire magic, Lucy. I'm never cold." he reassured. Lucy went back to sleep, but heard him shiver again, followed by a little bit of teeth chattering. She sighed.

"Natsu, you're obviously freezing."

"Y-Yeah, I am." he shamefully admitted. Lucy paused for a moment and blushed before patting next to her.

"Come here. You can sleep in the bed with me tonight."

"L-L-Lucy?!"

"Don't make it more awkward than it already is! Just get up here! It's for your own good." Natsu hesitated for a moment, but got up and slid under the covers.

"...Why couldn't Happy come on this job?" she asked.

"He was already out on another one with Wendy, Carla, and Erza. Not that I mind it's just us, do you?"

"N-No. But Happy's your partner!"

"Yes, but you're my human partner. The two of us, we're the original Team Natsu. The Strongest Team in Fairy Tail." Lucy blushed heavily.

"Natsu…"

"Lucy…" He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Why are you crying?" she whispered.

"I thought about the Lucy from the future."

"Oh, Natsu…"

"I'm glad that you're still here, Lucy. If both of you had ended up like that...I don't want to think about a future without you-" It took all of Lucy's strength and courage to do it, but she stopped Natsu mid sentence by pulling him to her and kissing him on the lips. Natsu's eyes widened, but he decided to go along with it. After what happened with babysitting Asuka, he didn't think that Lucy wanted to kiss him at all, but apparently he was wrong. They parted, and Natsu looked at her in awe. She smiled shyly with a blush as heavy as the color of Erza's hair on her.

"Are you feeling better? Still cold?" she asked.

"No, not anymore." They inched closer together,and wrapped their arms around each other, planning to fall asleep like that.

"I love having Happy tag along with us, but you're right, it's nice having some time to ourselves."

"...I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu." And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **X**

"Hey, Nee-chan, aren't you tired? It's almost midnight." Elfman asked, seeing Mira at the kitchen table, re-reading through some of the book that she took with her. Lisanna had already gone to sleep.

"No, I'm fine. But now that you mention it, I'm going to take a shower and head off to sleep." she smiled, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night." Elfman went to sleep as well. Mira made a lot of money due to her reputation and as a bartender, so they had a pretty nice house. She stripped her clothes off and stepped into the glass shower. She sat down on the seat in there, and allowed the hot water to wash her face and the rest of her body.

"...Zeref Dragneel…" she whispered.

"You know, Mira, that's the kind of knowledge that can end up killing you." said a young female voice from outside the shower. Mira yelped, and covered herself, wiping off the steam from the shower door, and looked outside, seeing someone that she didn't expect to see. Mavis was flipping through the book, and glanced at Mira, who was relieved, but also surprised.

"First Master?"

"Please, Mira, after reading this, I'll let you refer to me as simply Mavis."

"B-But…"

"I've never been one for formalities."

"A-Alright. If you say so. So that book was yours?"

"Yes. It brings back many memories about Zeref and I."

"You must have known him very well if you wrote that book yourself. No one today knows about that, not even Natsu himself."

"Well, Zeref still knows, but besides him, yes, only I am the only other one who knows about this connection."

"If you know, why didn't you tell us sooner."

"It's not time yet. Zeref doesn't want Natsu to know until he's ready to defeat him." Mira turned the shower off and walked out, wrapping a towel around herself.

"How did you know Zeref?" Mavis blushed.

"I-It's kind of embarrassing…" she mumbled.

"Mavis, I'm Fairy Tail's go-to swimsuit model. I think that I could handle a little embarrassing story." she smiled.

"...I walked in on him bathing…" Mavis mumbled. Mira chuckled, then laughed.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"What do you mean, is that all?! Do you know what it's like to see a man entirely naked at only 13 years old?!" she cried out.

"Well, almost. I was 16 when Gray joined the guild, and I think you're already aware of his stripping habit, right?"

"Unfortunately." Mavis replied. Mira giggled=.

"I asked Zeref to teach myself and my three friends magic. Although we could perform the basics, we needed to learn more advanced magic in order to protect ourselves And so he taught us: he taught Warrod Sequen Nature Magic, Yury Dreyar Lightning Magic, and Precht Gaebolg and myself the Black Arts."

"You know the Black Arts?!" Mira shrieked.

"Are you okay in there, Mira-nee?" Lisanna called.

"I'll be fine, Lisanna. I'm just talking to the First Master."

"Huh?! Well, if you say so." Lisanna left.

"Anyway, yes, I'm well versed in the Black Arts, although I'm not as adamant with them as Zeref. Did you read about my own past in there?"

"Yes. You used an ancient magic that ended up casting the same curse as Zeref on you."

"Correct. Because I had friends surrounding me, unlike Zeref, my curse wouldn't affect anyone unless I physically touched them. An unfortunate accident caused me to realize that. When your guild master Makarov was born to Yury and his wife Rita, I touched her hand, and because of my curse, she died. So I ran off and found Zeref once again. I was happy to see him, but then he revealed who he truly was, and I ran out of fear. Another year later, I was on the brink of death, and just like him, I only wanted to die. I met him, and we both resolved to find a cure together. We shared one kiss. But because of his own curse, I was killed." Mira listened thoughtfully to the whole story.

"But if you were cursed to be immortal, how could you be killed?"

"..."

"Mavis?"

"It's a tradition in Fairy Tail that only the masters get to see the Lumen Histoire, correct?"

"Y-Yes. The only ones who know about it are you, the 2nd master, Master Makarov, and Gildarts. Why?" **[Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla also eventually see it, but that is after this arc, so by this point, they haven't yet.]**

"I see. But I'm afraid that Precht, the 2nd master, is dead. He sensed that Zeref killed him 7 years ago when trying to leave Tenroujima. But in any case, I believe that you deserve to know the whole truth if you've already come this far. Tomorrow, I'm going to bring you down to see it."

"B-But Master! That's a tradition that only the guild master is allowed to see it!"

"And I'm the one who came up with that tradition in the first place. I think I'm in a position to be able to bend that rule. Just once. Alright?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

 **X**

"We're back!" Natsu called out to everyone when he and Lucy walked through the entrance and into the dining hall. They walked up to Mira and put the completed request on the counter. She wore the same black dress that she wore at the Grand Magic Games.

"We completed it." they told her.

"Oh. Well done!" Mira took the poster back and threw it away. They both sat down at the bar. Mira didn't seem like her usual self. Sure, she was still giving everyone excellent service with their food and drinks, but she didn't seem her usual happy self. And she kept glancing over at Natsu.

"Mira, is something wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Just anxious, is all. I'm waiting for someone."

"Someone we know?" Natsu asked.

"Yes." Just then, they noticed a small figure walk through the main entrance of the guild. Mira looked over.

"Wow. This place has really evolved, hasn't it?" Mavis said, looking around in awe.

"M-Master Mavis?! What are you doing here?!" Makarov shouted out. She looked over at him, seeming to have lost all of her cheerfulness.

"I have an appointment with one of your mages." she told him in a serious tone. Everyone was silent. She looked over at the bar.

"Mira."

"Right." Mira picked up her book and held it close to her, then leaving and standing next to Mavis.

"M-Mira?!" Lucy called out.

"Shall we?" Mavis asked her.

"If you're sure about this."

"I already told you before. Come on." Mavis led her towards the basement.

"W-Wait, First Master!" Makarov called out. "Only the future Guild Masters are allowed to see that!"

"I'm aware. Mirajane is my one and only exception to that rule. She deserves to see it after what she's learned." They stopped in front of the door.

"Mira, I created this magic with a certain mindset. Anyone brought along that is not intended to become a future Guild Master must recite a password to be allowed in. Otherwise, they are blocked out by powerful runes."

"It's what you told me last night, right?"

"Right." Mavis opened the door, and walked to the other side. When Mira attempted to follow, the runes appeared, blocking the entrance.

"Now. Say it." Mavis instructed. Mira's eyes became dark, then she looked up at the door.

"...Zeref...Dragneel…" The runes disappeared, and she continued walking, the door closing behind the two of them. The whole entire guild was silent.

"D...Did she just say what I think she said?" Lucy asked out loud. She looked next to her, but Natsu was no longer there. She whipped around towards the entrance to see him running out.

"Natsu, wait!" She ran after him.

"Zeref Dragneel? Natsu's last name?" Lisanna asked.

"Does that mean they're related?" asked Erza.

"Gramps?" asked Laxus.

"I wouldn't know. My father always told me that I was merely a newborn when Mavis left the guild and passed the title of Guild Master onto Purehito. Any information that the guild itself has on Zeref is very limited. Although my father mentioned that he knew Zeref, the one who knew him well was Master Mavis herself."

"How did she and MIra become so close so suddenly? How did Mira find out about that kind of information?" Erza asked. She looked over at Lisanna and Elfman for an answer.

"Don't ask us. She's been secretive ever since yesterday, even to us. She won't let anyone near that book, let alone touch it." Elfman told them. Everyone remained stuck in thought.

 **X**

Mavis opened the door at the bottom of the stairs to show Mira what lied behind it. Mira couldn't believe her eyes.

"I-It's...you…"

"Yes. My body preserved in a giant lacrima. Continuing the story from yesterday: after kissing Zeref, his own curse, which was stronger and more malevolent than mine, ended up killing me. I was told after reviving as an astral spirit that Zeref carried my body back to the guild. Purehito could still sense magic energy within my body, which convinced him that I wasn't dead. So he encased my body in a massive lacrima crystal to keep it alive. He tried time and time again to resurrect me in my prime, but as time went on, he gave up. And he didn't know about my astral body, either. No one did except for Zeref, and then when everyone in the guild saw me at the Grand Magic Games."

"So you never really died?"

"Technically, no. My real body is in a comatose state, and I seriously doubt that anyone will ever be able to resurrect it. But the curses are still present, slowly killing my body anyway. So I really deserve to be a ghost. And I'd rather not have anyone resurrect me, either. Because then even after I regain consciousness, I'll just die again from the curses. And my own curse will kill anyone who I touch." Mira wiped a few tears away.

"You're crying?" Mavis asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just so...sad."

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate. But I suppose that I've gotten over it. It was over 100 years ago now. And until I met all of you on Tenroujima 7 years ago, I had nothing to do. I had no friends left. But now after meeting all of you, I feel like I still have a purpose here: to be a loyal friend and member of the guild. And to provide wisdom as the founding master, whenever my friends may need it." They smiled at each other.

"One more thing."

"Hm?"

"This. This entire entity, my body and the lacrima crystal. It is the fourth and last of the Great Fairy Magics. Fairy Heart. A source of infinite magical energy due to the leftover residual magical energy from my curse, and the decades of experiments that Purehito performed trying to bring me back. If the magic council drew on this power, they would be able to fire Etherion off limitlessly." Mira gasped. Mavis turned around and motioned for her to follow.

"Mira, don't tell anyone who hasn't seen it about what it is. So other than Makarov, Gildarts, or myself, you are not to discuss it with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Laxus, no one."

"I understand. Does Zeref know about this?"

"I'm not entirely sure. After returning my body, he left. He's fully aware that I'm a ghost, and immortal at that, but I don't know if he knows about this. He never bothered with the guild again until I left, until Natsu was brought back and joined. He's understandably become more interested in us since then, but during the time between that, it seemed like he couldn't care less."

"I see." They walked out of the main doors and back into the main hall again. Everyone watched them.

"What about this?" asked Mira, holding up the book.

"You keep it. I'll entrust it to you."

"Thank you. And although I'll never tell anyone about that, what about the information in this book? And your past?"

"I suppose it would help out the guild for when they face him. But if Natsu becomes upset about it, I want you to make sure he'll get through it. Help him out."

"Of course." she smiled warmly. "Speaking of which...Master, where did Natsu and Lucy go?"

"Natsu ran out of here after you two entered into the chamber. Lucy followed after him."

"Mavis and I are going to go find them." They left the guild. Makarov became angry.

"Wh-What's the matter, Master?" asked Erza.

"That woman. She dares to refer to our legendary First Master by her first name, so casually?!" he growled.

"Leave it alone, Gramps. Mira's always had her own unique ways. And you know how the First Master can be." Laxus told him, thinking about the times that she cried and acted childish. Makarov sighed, and looked over at Lisanna and Elfman.

"Your sister can be a handful, I hope you know that."

"Of course I do." Elfman muttered. "During the S-Class Wizard exams, she blocked my full power with a single punch." he shivered, thinking about how scary she could be.

"And then there was the time when she fought Mary Hughes when we were dealing with the Infinity Clock. She activated her Demon Halphas transformation and vaporized an entire city instantly." Now Lisanna was shaking out of fear. Gray sighed.

"For now, let's just stay out of her way. I don't want to make her upset or anything. Least of all angry." The rest of the guild nodded in agreement.

 **X**

"Natsu! Natsu?" Lucy looked everywhere for him, until finding him sitting at the edge of the river.

"Natsu?" Lucy sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I...I don't know, Luce…Zeref has my last name? I'm related to him somehow?" Lucy put her arm around him.

"I don't like it. Being related to a villain. It makes you feel like a villain yourself."

"I know how you feel. I felt like it was my fault when my father was the one behind Phantom Lord's attack on the guild." she looked down.

"It's not the same."

"Huh?"

"It's not the same. Your father loved you, and you love your father. Zeref isn't like him. He's a master of the Black Arts, truly evil."

"Not necessarily." came a warm and comforting voice. Natsu and Lucy both looked behind themselves to see Mira walking towards them. Lucy quickly took her arm off of Natsu and blushed.

"M-Mira!"

"Don't try to hide it, Lucy. It's clear that you two are finally together now." She stared at them with half-lidded eyes.

"What do you mean, 'finally'?" asked Lucy, almost offended by the comment.

"It's been obvious since the very beginning. To everyone. We all knew the two of you would fall in love, we were just waiting for it to happen." she laughed a little.

"I see…" Lucy mumbled, embarrassed. Mira sat down next to Natsu.

"Natsu."

"Mira. How did you find out about this information?"

"As a matter of fact, I happened upon it by chance. I headed down to the library to go through the books to find Zeref there disguised as a new member of the guild. He left a few books out and told me I should read this one." She pulled out her book with the brown cover and handed it to Natsu."

"This is Mavis' personal copy. I'll let you borrow it so that you can read it, but I'd like it back when you're finished. Okay?" she smiled at him warmly.

"Okay. Thanks, Mira." He smiled back at her.

"Anytime, Natsu."

 **X**

Natsu walked in with Lucy the next day. They immediately walked over to the bar. Natsu handed the book back to her.

"Thanks for lending this to us, Mira." Natsu told her.

"Of course."

"So you saw the Lumen Histoire, huh?!" he asked, now excited.

"Yes."

"What is it?! What does it look like?!"

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"I can't tell you that. It's classified." She told him while polishing a mug.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"I've been trying to come up with a way that I could repay Mira for everything that she did for me."

"Natsu, don't worry about it. I don't need anything in return. Just helping you is enough for me." she said.

"That's nice of you to say, but no. You've been wearing yourself out over this whole ordeal, I can tell. Between learning about all this, following Mavis around, and chasing me around, you must be tired."

"Well...maybe just a little."

"Then have a seat. I'll take your job for the day. But in return, I get to keep the money so that I can go out with Lucy tonight." he grinned. Mira smiled and walked over to his seat, taking it. Natsu walked around to the other side of the bar counter and began to serve drinks and food to people.

"You know, Natsu...It's nice to do this out of the kindness of your heart, but taking the money for this kind of defeats the point." Lucy pointed out, facepalming.

"Oh, let him have his fun. He is Natsu after all. Isn't that why you fell in love with him?" asked Mira, drinking a mug of beer next to Lucy.

"Yes, I suppose so…" she blushed. Natsu walked back over to the bar.

"You're not sad about your connection with Zeref anymore, are you Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"No. He's my older brother, and I have to accept that, even if I don't like it. Even though I'm E.N.D., it doesn't change who I am right now. I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer. If I was meant to defeat Zeref, so be it. But I'll always be a part of Fairy Tail. And I'll always love you, Lucy." He leaned in and kissed her in front of the whole guild. Everyone cheered for them, happy that they were all back to normal. Mavis appeared again in the guild, holding up a mug.

"Mavis? You're a ghost, I thought that you can't drink?" Mira asked.

"I can't, unfortunately. But that doesn't stop me from making a toast! Everyone raise your mugs! To Mirajane, Natsu, and Lucy!"

"To Mirajane, Natsu, and Lucy!" they all roared. Mira glanced back at her book and smiled.

'You see this, Zeref? Your brother isn't going to lose to you. We'll win. Because we're Fairy Tail Wizards!'

 **The End.**

 **That was fun to write! I hope that you liked it. So the ideas behind this story are as follows: my favorite pairing is Natsu and Lucy, especially because they're shipped a lot in the anime. I thought the E.N.D. revelation and Zeref and Mavis' past reveal was a great plot twist, and I really liked the idea a lot. In addition, Mira is probably my favorite S-Class Wizard of the four. This is because she doesn't fight a whole lot. She's powerful as hell, which makes her transformations and battles a rare treat for me, because it's not like Natsu or Erza. Of course, they have plenty of badass moments too, like with the 100 monsters and Sting and Rogue, those were two of my favorite fights in the series. But the fact that you always see those two fight and go all out makes it not surprising. My favorites are Mira and Laxus, because you don't get to see them in action that often, and they are ridiculously powerful when they do. Of course you don't see Gildarts that often either, but he's already a monster anyway, so his battles don't last that long because he's as strong as he is. And I love Mira's, Mavis', and Laxus' personalities. That's kind of why I came up with this idea, with Mira and Mavis discovering Zeref's secret, and she and Lucy helping Natsu out with it. In any case, I really hoped you guys liked this!**


End file.
